yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Macfield
Dennis Macfield (デニス・マックフィールド Denisu Makkufīrudo) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the LDS Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summoning course. In reality, he is actually associated with Academia from the Fusion Dimension. He is a former member of the Lancers. Appearance Dennis has bright red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He keeps his Academia pin hidden under his collar. Personality He is a well-rounded and charismatic type of character and has a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yūshō Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as an Entertainment Duelist, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited, he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yūya since he is the son of Yūshō and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yūya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". After he is revealed to be associated with Academia, his personalities doesn't seem to be any different, unlike Sora Shiun'in. He pragmatically avoids his identity Being compromised during the Battle Royal and internally panics when he thinks Reiji Akaba has found him out. In his rematch against Shun, Dennis turned out to be no different from his Academia comrades, treating the invasion and the interdimensional war as a hunting game, smiling wickedly when he does his so-called game. However, Dennis doesn't seem to be as prideful as Sora, since he accepted his defeat at Shun's hand despite his frustration. Despite liking the 'hunting game' like Academia Duelists in general, Dennis genuinely fond of Entertainment Dueling, enjoying to do street performances and such to entertain the crowds. It is most likely from this fondness that Dennis seemed to have a strong attachment towards his ace monster, "Trapeze Magician", as in his rematch against Shun, he sacrificed his other monsters to prevent "Trapeze Magician" from being destroyed and became enraged when it eventually was destroyed. Still, this doesn't sway his loyalty for the Academia and he will dutifully carry out his mission even if it means abandoning his entertainer persona. History Past .]] Dennis was sent to Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension under Reo's order to find Ruri Kurosaki. One day, when he was street performing, he found Ruri watching among the audience and has "Trapeze Magician" to pick and asked her to join him in his show. Not long after he found Ruri, he reported to the Academia, green-lighting the invasion on the dimension. At the ruins of Heartland, he waited until Yūri arrived and escorted him to the Resistance's refugee camp where Ruri was. Showing which one is Ruri, Dennis told Yūri that he left the rest to him since he was acquainted with Ruri, he couldn't do anything, to which Yūri replied that he will since it was the order given by Reo only to him. Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship: Battle Royale Dennis was sent as a spy to Standard Dimension to find Yuzu's whereabout under Reo's order. Posing as LDS transfer student from Broadway, Dennis made it through the preliminary rounds of the Maiami Championship, getting into the Top 16. He joined 14 of the other contestants in the Stadium for the announcement of the Battle Royal section of the tournament, where they were told that they would need to collect Pendulum Monsters to progress. Dennis & Yūya vs. Ken & Makoto Dennis saved Yūya Sakaki from defeat by Ryozanpaku School's Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda. They quickly bonded over their admiration of Yūya's father, Yūshō Sakaki. He encouraged Yūya to continue and win the Duel and helped him over his fear of entering Berserk Mode with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", which ultimately helped him win the Duel. Duel Against Yuzu from falling into lava with "Trapeze Magician".]] Dennis parted ways with Yūya later and waited in the Volcano Area to Duel Yuzu Hīragi. He at first was cornered by Yuzu's "Bloom Diva", eventually won by turning her ace monster against herself with Magic Card "Trick Box". Right before Yuzu fell into lava, Dennis saved her with Trapeze Magician who returned to his Field due to Trick Box's effect. As he wished Yuzu luck in the tournament and received her Pendulum cards, Serena arrived and, mistaking Dennis to be the Xyz remnant, challenged him to a Duel. Dennis agreed to Duel, believing it necessary as an experience for Entertainment Duelist. Duel Against Serena ".]] Throughout the Duel, Dennis tried to be entertaining despite the fact that Serena was continuously serious and he decided not to perform Xyz Summon as to not cause further misunderstanding. When he finally decided to be more serious, he unluckily drew "Fusion" and realized he couldn't win, so he merely Set a monster and a face-down card, which infuriating Serena who thought Dennis was underestimating her. As Serena switched his monster to Attack Position and attacked it, Dennis prepared to activate his face-down but was distracted the arrival of the Obelisk Force and lost. Lancers Candidates vs. Sora & the Obelisk Force of Serena's identity.]] Although defeated, Dennis pursued Yuzu and Serena and eavesdropped their plan to switch clothes and find Shun Kurosaki. Yūri then arrived, prompting Dennis to say that he was "tired of waiting". Dennis told Yūri that Yuzu and Serena has switched clothes so the Obelisk Force mistook Yuzu and Serena instead since they were look-alike like him and Yūya. Yūri asked who Yūya was but before he could explain, Halil and Olga arrived, mistaking them as participants, resulting Yūri to turn them into cards. Leaving Yuzu's capture to Yūri, Dennis instructed the Obelisk Force of Serena's whereabout. He then met Yūya in the Jungle Area, where he feigned surprise of the alternate dimensions knowledge and agreed to help them find Yuzu. They searched in the Iceberg Area, where Dennis falsely determined that Yūri had completed his mission. He later split from the group and secretly confirmed the Obelisk Force of Serena's identity, but unable to join the Duel since there were many cameras in the area. Yūya vs. Reiji When the Battle Royal ended, Dennis kept Mieru Hōchun safe and claimed he had only found her when Yūya asked him if he had found Yuzu. He was present when Reiji Akaba told them of his plan to form Lancers and watched his subsequent Duel with Yūya. He planned to take Serena back to Academia once events quieted down but was unable to once she revealed herself to the rest of the Lancers to be a Duelist from Academia. He then watch the rematch between Yūya and Reiji. He was both impressed and shocked to learn of Reiji's skill in multiple Summoning techniques, having been informed by Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Yūya. He was surprised to hear Reiji has seen what happened to Yuzu, panicking that Reiji might have found out his true identity. Synchro Dimension Arc Departing for Synchro Dimension Dennis, along with the other members of Lancers were called by Reiji to gather at LDS, where Reiji revealed that they will go to Synchro Dimension to recruit new allies to fight against Academia. Serena then revealed that Yuzu was also in Synchro Dimension with Reiji had witnessed Yuzu disappeared with a Synchro Dimension Duelist, shocking Dennis who had thought Yūri had captured her. With the card that Reiji has provided, they departed to the Synchro Dimension. Duel Against Gongenzaka When he and Gongenzeka realized they were separated from the other Lancers upon arriving, they attempted to ask the residents if they have seen their allies with no luck. However, Dennis cleverly used magic tricks in an attempt to attract attention which was successful when they got a TV reporter's attention. He decided to entertain the crowd further by dueling Gongenzeka where he deployed Pendulum Summoning and Xyz Summoning which astonished the crowed due to never seeing either summoning methods. After Gongenzaka proceeded to defeat Dennis with his Synchro Summons, they were approached by a rich man in a limo named Gallager. Underground Riding Duel getting dragged by Gallager.]] Dennis and Gongenzaka were taken to an underground Riding Duel. While Dennis was excited, Gongenzaka was wary of Gallager, insisting to Dennis that they should not follow him, but Dennis only told him not to be wary so much. When they watched the Duel, they were shocked to know that Shun was a participant. Shun explained that he went along with the Duel to determine strong Duelists that can be recruited for Lancers, but was disappointed that none of them match his expectation. Gallager revealed that if they go through with the underground Duel, they may qualify to enter Friendship Cup where they can Duel the King of Duel, Jack Atlas. Convinced that there will be many strong Duelists in the tournament, Dennis decided to participate in underground Duel so he can enter the Friendship Cup, but Shun persisted that he will be the one to enter, leading Dennis to challenge him to a Riding Duel that will determine between the two of them who will enter the Friendship Cup. Duel Against Shun ".]] Dennis was able to fight in an even ground against Shun with the combination of his Pendulum and Xyz Summons, much to the latter's shock. Dennis capabilities and strategy caused Shun to question is he really from LDS and learn that kind of Duelling style from the school, to which Dennis answered by feigning ignorance of Shun's suspicion and continued their Duel while declaring he will win the Duel. Once the two reached 100 LP each, their Duel were forcefully stopped by the Security who then arrested them along with Gongenzaka and several Commons. The Facility Dennis, Gongenzaka and Shun were all sent to the Facility. Shun was sent to solitary confinement on the first day, leaving just Dennis, Gongenzaka, and two other inmates in their shared cell. After Gongenzaka bribed a guard into preventing the inmate from being bullied, Dennis used his cards to bribe the dinner server to ensure that the inmates got enough to eat. Yūya, Shingo, and two Commons, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber, arrived in their cell on the next day. Dennis explained their capture to Yūya. He later joined Gongenzaka in urging the group to calm down after being bullied. Dennis was present during Yūya's Duel against Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, and expressed shock at Tokumatsu's tactics. Prison Break After Yūya's victory against Chojiro and Chojiro's return to his previous outlook, an Entertainment Duel tournament was organized in the Facility, but in reality it was being used as a cover by Crow, Shinji, and new inmate Damon Lopez for an escape. When Dennis learned of the plan, he aided in the escape by going to rescue Serena from solitary. He alerted the other Lancers of the success of their escape after they defeated the Arrest Corps and they attempted to swim from the Facility island. However, they were re-arrested, this time personally by Security Director Jean-Michel Roger. Envoys of the Executive Council intervened on Reiji's behalf, and the Lancers were inducted into the Friendship Cup to prove their strength to the Council. Friendship Cup Round 1 Dennis was moved to a penthouse for the duration of the Cup. He watched the Duels of the first day of the Cup and displayed amusement for his fellow Lancers and Yuzu as they Dueled. He was mildly disappointed that he didn't get to Duel on the first day, but resolved to entertain the crowd the following day. Rematch Against Shun .]] On the second day match of the first round, Dennis was paired to Duel Shun in the last Duel of the first round. Remembering his last Duel with Shun, Dennis determined to defeat him today. He made a dramatic entrance by performing his magic trick to entertain the crowds. He then told Shun that they should do their best in the Duel even though they are comrades, but Shun coldly replied that whether they are comrades or not will be decided in this Duel. Shun got the first turn and relentlessly attacked Dennis to make him reveal his true self. Knowing Shun's attempt to expose him, Dennis refrained himself from using his "Fusion" card and instead showed his usual Entertainment Duel by using the combo of "Trapeze Magician" and the three "Shadow Maker"'s while he feigned ignorance of Shun's continuous accusation. ".]] Unfortunately, Shun's continuous attacks eventually drove Dennis to the corner after Shun successfully destroyed "Trapeze Magician" with "Revolution Falcon", though Dennis survived from any damage because "Trapeze Magician" gave him an Action Card seconds before it was destroyed. With "Trapeze Magician" destroyed, Shun activated trap card "Target Flag", forcing Dennis to show his "Fusion" card in his hand, exposing his true identity as an Academia Duelist. Enraged and realised there was no point in hiding his identity anymore, Dennis Fusion summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" as he smiled wickedly, stating that it's time for the hunting game. Using "Chaos Giant's" monster effect, Dennis was able to destroy Shun's "Revolution Falcon", but Shun barely survived thanks to "Raid Raptors - Last Strix's" monster effect. Dennis then revealed to Shun that he was the one who found and informed of Ruri's whereabout to Yūri, leading to her capture. This greatly enraged Shun who then summoned "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" and use its monster effect to reduce "Chaos Giant"'s attack, giving Dennis at disadvantage. Dennis tried to avoid defeat by using an Action Card, but failed to get it twice due to the debris from "Chaos Giant's" damage, leading to his defeat. Before he passed out from his injuries, he told Shun that he won. Shun then attempted to turn him into a card, but Reiji had tampered with his Duel Disk to prevent him from doing so. Shun then tried to punch him out of anger, but he was stopped by the securities and Dennis was taken on stretch to the Coucil's custody. Dennis was being taken to the recovery room when Executive Council and Security both attempted to take him into custody. Before either of them could do so, Sora Shiun'in saved and hid him away to an alleyway. When Dennis regained his consciousness, Sora introduced himself and expressed his surprise of Dennis' involvement in Ruri's capture, to which Dennis replied that he was just told to locate her and then remembered that he must inform Yūri about Serena and Yuzu as well. However, Sora told him that he will take over his mission, and when Dennis was about to protest, Sora pointed out his injuries and revealed his mission from Reo to bring Serena back to Academia. Knowing that Sora was right, Dennis let Sora sending him back to the Fusion Dimension. Deck Dennis uses an "Entermage/Antique Gear" Deck, Entermage are largely focused on preventing effect damage and swarming the field for Xyz Summons. "Antique Gear" cards are used for Fusion Summons, and are Summoned, by a large amount, with the help of cards like "Antique Gear Chaos Fusion". Being an admirer of Yūshō Sakaki, his Deck seems to resemble that of both Yūshō's and Yūya to an extent with his ace monster being very similar to that of Yūshō's "Sky Magician". After traveling to the Synchro Dimension, Dennis uses Pendulum Monsters to aid in the swarming of his monsters, as well as using their effects to hinder the opponent. This also gives him the capability to Xyz Summon monsters immediately after Pendulum Summoning the materials. In his rematch against Shun, Dennis uses the same "Antique Gear" monsters combo as the Obelisk Force. Entermage/Antique Gear Owned cards Others Duels Trivia * When he is speaking to Yūya, he refers to him simply by his name. However, when he is not around, Dennis refers to him as "Yūya-kun". * He has some similarities with Sora: ** Both are first introduced as a Duelist with admiration towards Yūya and became his friend. ** Both refer to Gongenzaka as "Gon-chan" much to his dismay. ** Both are sent to the Standard Dimension as a spy for the Academia: Sora was sent to observe the progress of the Standard Dimension and Dennis was sent to find Yuzu and observe the Lancers. ** Both Dueled Shun twice and were defeated by him once in those two Duels. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension